Weapons
Thought out the game there are multiple different weapons ranging from lasers to missiles Rockets There is only one type of rocket in Hellbender and that is the Sledgehammer. Sledgehammer The Sledgehammer (HAM) is a two-stage rocket powered by an injected ethelene/oxidizer fuel. The warhead's composition causes a targets's structural particle-antiparticle pair to separate in a reaction event. This event results in the target's instantaneous hyperexpansion. This rocket fires straight ahead and continues flying until it hits something or its fuel supply is exhausted. Mines There is only one type of mine in Hellbender and that is the Doomsday Mine. Doomsday Mine The Doomsday Mine (DDM) ia a stationary explosive device comprised of the standard mixture of cold dark matter and massive neutrinos. When dropped, it creates an electronic perimeter which, when triggered, detonates the mine. Released after from the Hellbender's arsenal, release point is to the aft of the ship. Destroys anything within its perimeter, even the Hellbender -- drop the mine and GO. Cannons There are two different cannon weapons in Hellbender, the Dispersion and Valkyrie. Dispersion The Dispersion Cannon (DIS). A polymer-derived SiC fiber reinforces the graphite-epoxy composite shell containing thin-wall composite spars that splinter into star like projectiles. Designed to inflict maximum structural damage on targets. Increasing energy to the weapons will increase the number of projectiles fired. The Hellbender simultaneously fires these projectiles fore and aft. Increasing energy to the weapons will increase the power and fire rate of the Dispersion cannon. Valkyrie The Valkyrie Cannon (VAL). The Hellbender's induction accelerators generate parallel heavy cesium ion beams. Inline recirculators paired with bunchers boost the beams' electrons to 200 billion electronvolts and compress the beams into pulses every 2 nanoseconds. The pulses obliterate the target's neutrino cohesion, causing a massive explosion. This is the default weapon when starting the Hellbender. Energy allocation increases double or quadruple its fire rate. Missiles There are many different missiles in Hellbender including the Legion, Scorcher, Independence, Viper and Hellion. Legion The Legion Missile (LGN) is a two-stage missile whose core, comprised of compressed metallic hydrogen, reacts with a nickel-coated copper alloy detonator and delivers a 12 kiloton impact. The missile fires four suto-locking missiles at a single selected target. If no target has been selected, it fires straight ahead. Targeting Press V until an auto-lock indicator appears over a specific target. Scorcher The Scorcher (SCR) is a three-stage missile with a timed detonation. Detonation creates a photon transition causing the mass degeneracy of the target's quark lattices. The target's physical structure degenerates until the internal atmospheric pressure exceeds the structure's ability to contain the pressure, resulting in a explosion. This air-to-ground missile auto-locks on selected targets. It fires straight ahead if no target has been selected. At the beginning of each game, the Hellbender is stocked with two Scorcher missiles. Targeting Press V until an auto-lock indicator appears over a specific target. The Independence The Independence (TIM) is a multistage energy storage/delivery system capable of delivering tens of billions of volts (GeV) to a centeral load in a few nanoseconds. When it strikes a target, it creates an expanding vortex that causes the target's molecular structure to rapidly collapse on itself, resulting in an explosion. This forward-firing missile is comprised of multiple Sledgehammer (multidirectional) rockets. Viper The Viper (VIP) is a ceramic-shell, long arrow missile capable of penetrating most structures with a masonry, alloy, or organic composition. An old standby in use since the Bion Wars, it is often referred to by Councilors as the "Fire-and-forget" missile. An air-to-air missile that auto-locks on selected targets. Fires straight ahead if no target is selected. At the beginning of each game, the Hellbender is stocked with five Viper missiles. Targeting Press V until an auto-lock indicator appears over a specific target. Hellion The Hellion (HEL) is comprised of one missile in combination with multiple Viper missiles. The second stage of this missile contains a booster synchotron that increases exponentially the reactive event occurring in the first stage. On impact, the target is reduced to ashes by the mutually repulsive "space-charge" force created between the positively charged ions in the first stage. This missile restores the Hellbender's hull and Main Energy cell to 100% with its solid rocket booster effluent. Lasers There are two types of lasers in Hellbender the Rapid-fire 500 and the ServoKinetic. Rapid-fire 500 The Rapid-fire 500 (RFL) is a gamma-emitting fast-fusion device focusing kinetic energy from an isotopically-enriched cobalt/zinc generator. A modulator changes the energy frequencies of the pulses generated to penetrate objects capable of withstanding single-frequency lasers. The energy supercharges a target's energy structure, causing it to explode. The RFL has been in use by pilots since the Bion Wars, and was a popular armament on the Fury fighters of the previous game. Faster than the SKL. Energy allocation increases double or quadruple its fire rate. ServoKinetic The ServoKinetic (SKL) suprawatt class high-energy deutrium-fluoride laser supercharges the target's photons, causing them to explode. This iteration features a controller with superior dc stability and high-speed modulation. Effective against enemies impervious to cannon and missile fire. The "Serv" has been in use by pilots since the Bion Wars, and was standard armament on the Fury fighters of the previous game. A standard Hellbender weapon. Energy allocation increases double or quadruple its fire rate.